


Четыре плюс один

by Ginger_Squirrel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Love/Hate, New York City, Romance, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Squirrel/pseuds/Ginger_Squirrel
Summary: Четыре покупки в ювелирном магазинчике... и ещё одна.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Четыре плюс один

Как всегда, милая Anna Gelman постаралась с коллажами.

[](https://clck.ru/GqSWX) [](https://clck.ru/GqSWs) [](https://clck.ru/GqSXG) [](https://clck.ru/GqSXR)

Первый раз Рей увидела его хмурым мартовским утром. Вырвавшись из полного дрожащей мороси воздуха, он ввалился в ее только открывшийся магазинчик, занимая шириной плеч весь проем двойных стеклянных дверей. Высокий, нескладный, с покрасневшим от холода кончиком большого, немного кривого носа, молодой мужчина в военной форме сделал осторожный шаг внутрь блиставшего огнями витрин помещения. В руках он держал огромный рюкзак, где могла бы спокойно поместиться сама Рей. Аккуратно ступая армейскими ботинками по мраморному полу, он словно чувствовал свою неуместность. Да, в общем, так оно и было. Хрупкое золото и переливы драгоценных камней смотрелись странно рядом с его потемневшей от промозглости одеждой защитного цвета, становясь из-за вынужденного грубого соседства ещё более изящными и нежными. Темные глаза раннего и потому самого первого посетителя растерянно метались из-под козырька кепки от витрины к витрине, не в силах задержаться хоть на чем-нибудь из представленного разнообразия. Бросив взгляд за огромное усыпанное каплями окно, выходившее на 35-авеню, Рей легко улыбнулась и сделала шаг, подходя к пятну света.

— Доброе утро, сэр. Сегодня прекрасная погода для тех, кто запасся водолазным костюмом.

Посетитель моргнул, находя взглядом источник звука, и едва заметно хмыкнул.

— Забыл посмотреть прогноз погоды перед выходом, — отозвался он. — А подводную лодку припарковал слишком далеко отсюда.

Рей прищурилась и ехидно приподняла левую бровь.

— Пытаетесь скрыть свою оплошность? Боюсь, вы совсем не умеете врать, сэр, — она кивнула на нашивку подразделения авиации корпуса морской пехоты. — Подлодки — не ваша сфера.

Мужчина замер, а потом совсем неизящно фыркнул, избавляясь от последних остатков неловкости и смущения.

— Действительно, — покачал он головой, — не моя.

Расслабленная улыбка блуждала на его лице, а Рей поставила себе мысленный плюсик. Она любила свою работу, любила, когда посетителям легко и комфортно. Ей нравилось искать подход к каждому, с осторожностью пробираясь извилистыми тропами отстраненных бесед и ненавязчивых подшучиваний. И даже если в первый раз люди уходили без покупки, она не расстраивалась, Рей знала, что они обязательно вернутся. Так и происходило. Возможно, дело было в царившей в этих стенах теплой атмосфере, а может и в ней самой. В любом случае, затерявшийся среди стеклянных высоток ювелирный магазинчик всего за год обзавёлся десятком преданных покупателей. Они могли забежать даже просто так. Например, принести стаканчик кофе, если дела приводили их в эту часть Нью-Йорка. Это ли не счастье? Так что она стояла перед этим гигантом, который, казалось, мог с легкостью вынести вон любую из её двадцатифунтовых бронированных витрин, и открыто улыбалась в ответ.

— Мне нужен подарок… — большая ладонь взметнулась в воздух, чуть не снося белую вазочку с цветами, и Рей, не отрывая взгляда от мгновенно нахмурившегося лица, ловко вернула стеклянную проказницу на место.

— Возвращаетесь домой, — как ни в чем не бывало, кивнула она.

— Верно, — медленно проговорил мужчина, слегка наклоняя голову набок в попытке сгладить, пожалуй, слишком ощутимую разницу в росте. А потом спохватился, снимая кепку и пробегаясь пальцами по короткой стрижке.

— Тогда нам сюда, — Рей ласково улыбнулась и направилась к витрине, где под свет софитов подставлял свой округлый матовый бочок жемчуг. Через полчаса она вполне заслуженно получила титул волшебницы.

В следующий раз они встретились только через год. С неба падал отвратительный снежок, скапливавшийся по углам рамы молчаливым наблюдателем. Рей тоскливо смотрела в окно, бездумно следя за проезжавшими в водяном крошеве машинами, и вздрогнула, когда прямо напротив, взвизгнув тормозами, замер длинный, как сама жизнь, автомобиль. Прикрываясь пластиковой синей папкой от сыплющейся сверху мерзости, из салона вынырнула черноволосая голова и следом вознесся (а иначе Рей не смогла бы назвать явившееся ей зрелище) Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, Капитолий и отель «Белладжио» в одном лице.

Она узнала его сразу. Несмотря на отросшие волосы, деловой костюм и промелькнувшие в череде новых лиц одиннадцать месяцев, своего раннего мартовского гостя Рей опознала бы и с закрытыми глазами. Её лицо озарилось улыбкой, встретив в ответ усталую и облегченную ухмылку. Всегда приятно, когда тебя помнят.

— Вы по-прежнему брезгуете прогнозом погоды, — она покачала головой, наблюдая, как молодой человек отряхивает с темного сукна прозрачные капли. Облокотившись на витрину, Рей с удовольствием разглядывала его.

Он изменился, но не то чтобы сильно. Стал увереннее, расслабленнее, обзавелся скептическим прищуром и умением идеально вписываться даже в неподходящую обстановку. Ей стало радостно.

— Но приобрел подводную лодку, — он кивнул в сторону припаркованной баржи и огляделся. — А у вас все по-прежнему.

— Люди не любят перемен.

— Вы чертовски правы.

Они ненадолго замолчали, оглядывая друг друга без какого-либо смущения или ложной скромности. Зачем? К ней приходят в ожидании партнерства, так какие тайны могут быть между двумя сообщниками.

— У вас есть минут пятнадцать, не больше, — наконец произнесла Рей, выходя в центр зала и опираясь спиной на круглую витрину с обручальными кольцами.

— Отчего же?

— Стоянка здесь запрещена. И мой богатый опыт подсказывает, что до приезда эвакуатора осталось не более четверти часа.

Посетитель на секунду прикрыл глаза, тихо выругался и посмотрел на неё тем отчаянным взглядом мужчины, когда становится понятно, что всё чертовски плохо.

— Тогда вам опять придется сотворить чудо, — пробормотал он, оглядываясь на автомобиль.

— Именно для этого я здесь, — важно кивнула Рей. — Юбилей?

— Матери.

— Это очевидно.

И с его искреннего тихого смеха началась их удивительная дружба длиной в два замечательных года.

За это время Рей успела узнать, что её невезучего на погоду гостя зовут Беном, он основатель частного детективного агентства, а его новый офис расположен в соседнем здании, где-то за тридцатым этажом. Все клиенты и сотрудники без исключений обращались к нему «мистер Соло», трепетали от одного нахмуренного взгляда и неукоснительно держали дистанцию. Все, кроме неё. Он попросил сам, но Рей бы и не смогла иначе. Было в нем что-то на удивление трогательное и мальчишеское, отчего хотелось сказать — Бен располагал. Своей улыбкой, все еще присущей ему легкой неуклюжестью, добрым чувством юмора и невероятной деловой хваткой. Он вообще умудрялся сочетать в себе строгость и серьезность руководителя разрастающейся компании, и непосредственность молодого, немного наивного мужчины. Только Бен мог с вопиющей непринужденностью заявиться к ней в магазинчик посреди рабочего дня, строго взглянуть на двух её помощниц и, схватив Рей за руку, увести гулять по мостам Хай-Лайн. Они обязательно покупали два огромных сэндвича с фалафелем, а потом сидели на бесконечно длинной скамье, любуясь городом и заросшим дикими цветами железнодорожным полотном. Почему Бена тянуло именно туда? Да Бог его знает, она не спрашивала. Ей было все равно, потому что с ним было бы хорошо и на адской сковородке.

К концу первого года, она, наверное, узнала о нем почти всё. Его историю, его семью, его друзей и даже особо интересные случаи с клиентами. Бен же, прикрыв веки, с упорством просил рассказывать о камнях, огранках, металлах. Они делились наблюдениями, спорили до сиплого голоса и смеялись до боли в сведенных от хохота щеках. Он открывал ей мир непростых историй живых людей, их жизней, и впитывал в себя вселенную неодушевленного, строгий математический порядок цифр и линий, которыми описывалась красота обычного куска корунда. С ним было удивительно.

И, разумеется, Бен был первым, кому она позвонила в два часа ночи, стоя в центре разгромленного магазина. Не в службу спасения, не кредитному агенту и даже не в частное охранное агентство, которое невесть где носило, пока грабители вычищали витрины и сейф, а Бену Соло. Другу, который натягивая первую попавшуюся одежду, тихим и ласковым голосом успокаивал её истерические всхлипывания в телефонной трубке, шажок за шажком отдаляя Рей от панической бездны. Ему понадобилось ровно двадцать три минуты, чтобы ни разу не изменив своему ровному тону в искажении электромагнитных волн, успеть вызвать полицию с рабочего телефона и примчаться к ней с другого конца города. Звонок прервался только в тот момент, когда глотая молчаливые слезы, Рей шагнула к нему в объятия.

Два тяжелых месяца, что тянулось «расследование по горячим следам», он был рядом, готовый в любой момент поддержать разговором или молчанием, потому что прекрасно понимал — она потеряла почти все. Заложив ради своего дела дом, внутренние органы и даже душу, Рей балансировала на кончике отчаяния, пока все чаще хмурившийся Бен однажды не улыбнулся ей устало, но расслабленно-счастливо.

Она не представляла, сколько раз он перевернул вверх-дном Большое Яблоко, вытряхивая всех застрявших в нём червей, но ему удалось. И стоя в полицейском участке во время описи, Бен даже не думал принимать благодарности, с присущей ему дурашливостью отвечая фырканием и ехидными комментариями. А после лично руководил установкой нового видеонаблюдения, наотрез отказавшись посвящать её в конечный счет и выпроводив за кофе, пока размашистым почерком подписывал акты. Так пролетел второй год.

Беда пришла оттуда, откуда Рей не ожидала. Не думала, не гадала, и даже не представляла, как в одно мгновение может надломиться тонкой травинкой привычный мир.

Предрождественский декабрь в том году выдался промозглым, накрапывая то снегом, то дождем, и срывая непонятную влажную мешанину в ураганные порывы. Идеальная погода для Бена. И он, конечно же, пришёл. Рей поняла всё сразу, стоило ему ступить в теплое светлое помещение, аккуратно ставя в специальную подставку черный зонт-трость. Поняла, но не хотела верить, встречая его улыбкой и взглядом показывая подождать, пока она освободится. Видит Бог, Рей тянула время до последнего, как можно дольше примеряя очередные серьги, как можно тщательнее оборачивая бархатный футляр атласной лентой и как можно радушнее прощаясь с постоянным покупателем. Сердце билось синкопами, по всей видимости, не желая, чтобы хозяйка самолично разбила его о темный мраморный пол. Но, что поделать, Бен ждал, и она подошла.

— Тебе снова нужна моя магия, я права? — Рей лишь надеялась, что улыбка не выглядит слишком деревянной.

— На этот раз времени у меня много, да и выбирать надо с умом, — Бен мотнул головой, привычно тихо смеясь и стягивая пальто, чтобы повесить на стойку около входа.

— Не стоит, — остановила она его. — Мы справимся быстро. Один камень или несколько?

— Что? — он замер, растерянно опуская руки с зажатой в них верхней одеждой.

— В обручальном кольце твоя девушка хотела бы видеть один камень или несколько?

Слова сказаны, а вот её сердце вовсе не из алмаза.

Когда же это произошло? Бог его знает, да уже и не важно. Ведь каждому очевидно, что если ей дарились некоторые дни, то наверняка была та, кому отдавались все ночи. Каждому, но почему-то не Рей.

— Думаю, один, — медленно ответил Бен, поворачиваясь и отчего-то внимательно разглядывая её ничего не выражающее лицо. Право слово, под конец рабочего дня даже у Рей не получалось так отчаянно улыбаться. А может, просто не было моральных сил.

— Разумеется, бриллиант.

— Ты имеешь что-то против куска углерода? — он попробовал свести все к шутке.

— Нет.

— Но ты бы его не выбрала, — слегка прищурившись, протянул Бен. Между ними неумолимо, нестерпимо вырастал лабиринт напряжения. Они чувствовали это оба, но вряд ли её друг знал, почему. Рей снова попыталась улыбнуться.

— Ну, мне еще не поступало предложений, чтобы была возможность подумать на эту тему, однако… Нет, не выбрала бы.

— И все же мне ты советуешь именно его.

— Классика — всегда беспроигрышный вариант, — машинально ответила она, поворачиваясь лицом к круглой витрине в центре зала.

А после, сидя в своем маленьком кабинете, Рей бездумно смотрела на мерцающий экран с окошками камер и думала, что это были самые трудные полчаса в её жизни. До отвращения невыносимо слушать, как выглядит женщина, которая не ты. А в голове не переставая звенел последний, такой веселый и непринужденный вопрос Бена:

— И все же, что бы ты хотела для себя?

— Изумруд, — коротко ответила она, щелкая замком в витрине.

— Неожиданно, — пробормотал он, но Рей уже не слышала, несясь прочь и мечтая как можно скорее схватить футляр. Руки позорно дрожали.

С того дня изменилось многое, хотя изо всех сил она старалась сохранить их непринужденную, легкую дружбу. Пытался и Бен, чувствуя повисшую недосказанность с горьковатым привкусом безысходности. Он по-прежнему забегал к ней несколько раз в неделю, принося с собой свежие истории и забавные случаи. Они даже сходили пару раз выпить кофе, сидя на заснеженной Хай-Лайн. Но беседа не клеилась. Рей смотрела вдаль, где тусклое солнце ломалось в таких же тусклых стёклах и думала — до чего же неожиданно непрофессионально, глупо и больно. Ей не давали ни одного права расстраиваться или тосковать, переживать или с опозданием осознавать, что она-то, оказывается, мечтала… она-то, дурость какая, надеялась.

И хорошо, что слезящиеся глаза было так легко списать на пронизывающие ветра, прилетевшие к ней молчаливыми помощниками. Рей куталась в пуховик, грела руки о картонные бока стаканчика и мечтала, чтобы пытка скорее закончилась. А Бен, милый и чуткий Бен не мог не заметить возникшей между ними неловкости. Он пытался спросить, пытался узнать, выводил на разговор, шутил, тормошил и даже обиженно молчал, но что Рей могла ему сказать? Как? И, главное, зачем? Все эти пустые сотрясания воздуха и нервов ни к чему. Бен не ее мужчина. Не был, не есть, не будет.

Окончательно устав от жалости к самой себе, Рей поняла, что больше не может. Говорить с ним становилось почти физически тяжело, а додумывать несказанное ещё невыносимее. И враз намеренно потеряв для себя то, что никогда ей и не принадлежало, она больше не выходила к витринам. Рей пряталась за стопками бумаг, лишь только завидев все реже появлявшуюся на экране монитора и снова неуместную в сверкающем зале фигуру Соло. Или сбегала, прячась ото всех среди поросших камнями и асфальтом улиц, где они никогда не ходили. Её помощницы все понимали, тревожно смотрели им в спину и исправно передавали для Рей его «нежный привет». Но, что толку?

И именно через равнодушные камеры Рей видела, как весенним днем, смеясь и весело ругаясь на обезумевшую капель, миновав стену воды, они заскочили в магазин. У неё не было сомнений, кто была его спутница. Невысокая, обаятельная блондинка, солнечным зайчиком выделявшаяся на фоне традиционно одетого в темное Бена. Они хорошо смотрелись вместе. Черное и белое. Неувядающая проклятая классика. Рей с закрытыми глазами могла сказать, что выбор их — стойкая, прочная платина. Господи, да будь у них возможность, они бы заказали кольца из осмия, желая глупыми физическими качествами металла подчеркнуть твердость своих чувств. Однако, стоя перед витриной и рядом с невестой, Бен отчего-то постоянно оглядывался. Рей считала все брошенные прямиком в камеры взгляды, но не понимала — зачем? Для чего он так неистово ищет её? Чтобы познакомить или хотел последнего, самого главного чуда? Она сделала бы для него что угодно. Но Рей не его женщина. Не была, не есть и не будет.

Апрель сменился маем, и Бен больше не заходил, хотя с завидным упорством Рей замечала его машину где-то неподалеку. Но это и неудивительно. Где-то там, на тридцатом, а может и тридцать третьем этаже его офис наполняли люди, а жизнь — семейное счастье с любимой женщиной. Иногда в большие окна она видела его проходящим мимо, поворачивающим голову в её сторону или напряженно замирающим около уличных витрин, словно он не мог решить что-то для себя, но только и всего. Рей не хотела приглашения на свадьбу, да его, слава Богу, и не последовало. И жизнь, взвизгнув железными колесами, все же нехотя встала в привычную удобную колею, притянув упирающийся июнь. Мимо проносились дни, полные любимых покупателей, ароматного кофе и забавных житейских историй, а она в одиночестве гуляла по Хай-Лайн и ничего не ждала. Её жизнь замерла, застыла однотипным кадром, словно два чудесных года схлопнулись в крохотную точку, ничего за собой не оставив. Да вот только дыра на месте сердца хоть и подернулась грубой, иногда кровоточащей коркой, но все так же болезненно ныла.

Теплый августовский вечер, наполненный пыльной свежестью позднего лета, неподвижным воздухом застыл над Нью-Йорком и окутал город влажным цветением. Прекрасная погода. Совершенно не подходящая Бену Соло, который наплевав на табличку «Закрыто», впервые за эти месяцы вновь зашел в её магазин. Хрустально перекатился колокольчик, и Рей вздрогнула, роняя на пол злополучную белую вазу с цветами.

Он подхватил её в полете, каким-то чудом умудрившись не поскользнуться на залившей каменные плиты воде, да так и не поставил на место, машинально оглаживая пальцами гладкий стеклянный бок. А Рей удивилась, почему так гулко и сильно бьющееся сердце еще не отдается тонким звоном в витринах, ведь сама она, казалось, вздрагивала ему в такт. В голове пронеслась уж совсем нелепая мысль, что не оборви она их дружбу, не было бы сейчас так мучительно сложно стоять рядом с Беном. Не хотелось бы снова сломя голову кинуться на Хай-Лайн, или просто с крыши, потому что… Потому что это он.

— Бен?

Имя прозвучало едва слышно, но Рей отчаянно боялась спугнуть момент его взгляда.

— Извини, не хотел пугать, — так же тихо откликнулся он.

— Нет-нет. Всё в порядке, ты…

— Как всегда, пришел просить твоей помощи. И надеюсь, что все же не опоздал.

— Уже поздно, я закрываю здесь все…

— Пять минут, Рей.

— Это ювелирный магазин, — нервный смех прозвучал слишком фальшиво. Она не хотела. О, как она не хотела шипами вспарывать вечер, выворачивая наизнанку душу. Не сегодня. Завтра. В любое другое время, когда у неё будет хотя бы минут пять подготовиться к очередному неизбежному. — Здесь не салат выбирают.

— Но, ты же волшебница, я знаю.

Подлый удар. Слишком подлый для знающего её вдоль и поперек Бена, но Рей поразило даже не это. Она не понимала. Не чувствовала, что будет в этот раз. Серьги, браслет, колье, ложечка на зубик? Всегда предугадывающая желания своих клиентов, Рей впервые растерялась. Мир будто полнился шумами помех, за которыми она совсем не могла разобрать слов. Воздух жужжал, пыхтел промышленной вентиляцией и кондиционерами, подмигивал огоньками пожарных сигнализаций и видеокамер, а она стояла, не в силах оторвать пальцев от магнитного ключа. Ничего, она не чувствовала ничего, кроме желания разреветься.

— Может, завтра?

— Сейчас. Пожалуйста. Мне нужно последнее твоё чудо, обещаю.

Хриплый шёпот пробился сквозь бьющийся в ушах шум крови, и она сдалась. Конечно. Все что угодно. Чудо, волшебство, да хоть сам философский камень. Она сделает для него даже невозможное, потому что это Бен Соло. Потому что она влюблена.

— Хорошо, — ее слово, подобно последнему дыханию, застыло на губах вежливой улыбкой. — Каков повод? Или ты хотел что-то конкретное?

Она не могла избежать смерти, но сократить свои мучения было в ее силах.

— Конкретное.

— Так.

— Но я не знаю.

— Не знаешь что?

— Размер.

— Размер чего? Шинки, камня, счета в банке. Бен, я не могу вытаскивать из тебя клещами…

— Кольца. Мне нужно обручальное кольцо.

Ад на земле существует. Ад на земле разверзся прямо сейчас.

Она втянула воздух, отворачиваясь и едва не заходясь истерическим хохотом. Вселенная, за что? Так и не вырвавшийся наружу вопль облекся в слишком едкие слова:

— Опять? Что за привычка жениться?

— Я не женат.

Повисшее молчание утянуло на дно личного кошмара, не давая и шанса осмыслить сказанное.

— Но…

— И не был.

— Но…

Да за что же ей такие мучения?

— Мне нужно кольцо.

— Это я уже поняла.

— Нет. Я расскажу тебе о ней, а ты подскажешь…

— Подскажу размер, если ты опишешь какая она? Бен, это смешно.

— Пожалуйста, просто выслушай меня. Я знаю, ты…

— Говори уже, — перебила она и вздохнула, набираясь последнего в своих запасах мужества.

Бен сглотнул, на секунду зажмурился, а после поймал её взгляд.

— Она — невероятная. Я знаю точно, что таких на Земле больше нет и вряд ли еще когда будет. Она всегда всё угадывала сразу, а я был не столь расторопен. Она ценила каждое мгновение, а у меня не получалось. Она спорила и не соглашалась. Шутила и всегда смеялась в ответ. Она могла бы пойти до конца, ни в чем не сомневаясь. Она всегда была рядом, такая родная, такая смешная, такая, оказывается, любимая, чего я не замечал, пока все внезапно, по-глупому не кончилось. Я думал — пройдет. Я думал — все дело в удивительной дружбе, которую мне было страшно потерять из-за своих же вряд ли ей нужных чувств. И никогда я так сильно не ошибался, выдавая желаемое за действительное. Ибо никто! Ни одна не могла заменить мне её. И тогда я подумал — быть может, это трусость? Потому что мой страх потерять меньшее привел к тому, что я потерял большее. Мне понадобилось два с лишним года, чтобы понять до боли простую вещь — её улыбка, это то, что мне необходимо. Для жизни, для смерти, для счастья. Рей. Я знаю, что опоздал на год или целую жизнь, но, быть может, у меня ещё есть шанс. Рей. Мне нужно кольцо, и слева от меня лежат десятки изумрудов, но… я не знаю размер.

Бен замолчал, а она смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых, казалось, отражались те самые зеленые всполохи. Они плясали неверными звёздами, вспыхивали и тонули в глубине, пока Рей вглядывалась в его побледневшее лицо и наконец-то чувствовала. У неё не было мыслей, не было слов, да и голос вовсе не слушался. Но прошла ли минута, отмотала ли планета целый час, стало совершенно не важно, когда она сделала шаг к нему навстречу.

— Пятый. Тебе нужен пятый, — прошептала она, навсегда запоминая, как последние слова потонули в ощущении его губ на своих.

Белые осколки разлетелись по темному мрамору пола. Говорят, на счастье. Но даже если и нет — какая разница?


End file.
